Eyes Wide Open
by Callofthefan
Summary: A new girl in town catches everyone's attention, especially a certain Mohawked member of the Son's. Turns out she isn't all that new and has deep roots in town. She never wanted to leave in the first place, and now she's back to fulfill a promise that once was buried. Old wounds that were once healed are ripped open again.
1. Chapter 1: Homecoming

**A/N: **

**Hey Son's of Anarchy fans! I just started watching SOA a couple weeks ago, (got caught up in 4 days with long SOA marathons :) ) Needless to say, I am in LOVE with this show! I love all the characters, and every new episode leaves you at the edge of your seat! **

**Anyways back on topic. Jax and Juice are some of my favorite characters. But lately Jax hasn't been Jax, (not since Opie died :( Oh Op, lost boys and Good bye, dear friend, oh the feels!) . I've been falling more in love with Juice (especially with all the crap that happened with him in season 4&5, oh Juice :( ) One night I couldnt sleep and I came up with this fanfic! I hope you guys enjoy it because I worked really hard on it! I will be following all the seasons in this story. **

**Please leave any constructive reviews and tell me how if you like or not. I may change some things if I decide it doesnt really go along how I want it to go. **

**So I hope you really enjoy it!**

**I own nothing but my O/C, SOA belongs to FX & Kurt Sutter,  
**

**"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" Belongs to Wham!**

**"California girls." Belongs to the Beach Boys **

**"Highway to hell" Belongs to AC/DC**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open**

Chapter 1

**"Homecoming"**

Faith sighed as she packed the last of her boxes from her tiny apartment in Providence, Rhode Island into the U-haul. Moving her light brown blonde highlighted bangs out of her face, she looked up at the almost completely packed U haul in front of her. The last 4 years of her life was all packed inside this truck.

"Watch out Faith." A deep voice behind her called out.

Faith smiled as she stepped out of Carl Hart's way. Behind him followed his son Drew Hart, both were lugging her mattress.

"Thanks guys I can't thank you enough!" Faith beamed as they placed the mattress inside. Carl and Drew made their way towards her.

"You sure about this Faith?" Carl asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. "You know you always got a place at the shop."

"Awe Carl of course I know that" Faith smiled at the older man. "But I can't refuse this amazing opportunity, working for one of the biggest Video game companies in the world! "She exclaimed excitedly, "And it's about time I finally go home."

"Your homes here too you know that" Carl said as he teared up, grabbing Faith into a hug. Having 3 boys, he really thought of Faith as his own daughter. "What am I going to do without ya? I'm stuck with the 3 idiots."

He looked down at Faith again. "I mean it kid, you're a damn good artist, and you're going to do amazing out there."

"Hey!" Drew gave Carl a look "I'm a good artist too!"

Carl shook his head and waved Drew off, "Yeah but you know as well as I do Faiths better then the both of us."

Drew nodded his head and laughed.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but not all of us got to go to Rhode Island school of design, the best design school in the whole fucking country." Drew teased Faith as he punched her in the arm.

"Hey!" Faith shot back as she slugged him right back.

"Shit Faith!" Drew cursed as he held his sore arm. "You know I was just joking, you know that we're all proud of you."

"Your fault!" Faith laughed "You know if you hit me and hurt me I'll hit back even harder!"

Drew looked visibly hurt. "You know I wouldn't intentionally hurt you Faith, I would never do anything to hurt you."

Once she saw the look on Drew's face, Faith automatically regretted what she said. She pulled drew into a hug.

"Aww Drew I'm sorry, I didn't think before I said that." She explained as she pulled back with a sorrowful look on her face. "Of course I know you'll never intentionally hurt me you idiot!"

Drew looked at Faith and pulled her into another hug. A part of him still loved her even though he was with Kira now. They had hooked up 3 years ago when Faith had first started working in the shop, and a little bit of him never truly got over her.

Carl shook his head as he looked at his son, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "Alright, alright you too, come on Drew let's go get the bed frame and pack it in too, I think that's the last thing."

Drew nodded his head as he followed his father into the apartment building.

Faith sighed as she looked at the U-Haul in front of her again. Tomorrow she would begin the week long journey across the country back home to California. She never wanted to leave but life took her to the opposite end of the country. Now with the opportunity of a life time she had the best excuse for going back home.

She looked at her phone again as it buzzed. It was a text from Letty, letting her know to stop by the shop later on.

Faiths eye brows furrowed. Stop by the shop? She wondered what Letty wanted.

**_"Why? What's up?"_** She texted back Letty.

A second later Letty texted her back.

**_"Nothing, you just forgot some pictures for your portfolio."_**_  
_  
_"Weird" Faith thought, "I thought I got all of them."  
_  
**_"Okay, see ya then_****!"** She texted Letty.

She put her phone back into her pocket. She looked up as she saw Carl carrying one end of her bed frame while Drew carried another one, along with the railings.

"Hey Carl...you wouldn't happen to know what Letty's up to would you?"

"Nope, I haven't got a clue." Carl said quickly without looking at her.

Faith smirked, she caught him. Whenever Carl was lying he never could look anyone straight in the eye.

"Carl..." Faith asked again, tapping her chucks on the concrete as she folded her arms.

"What?" Carl exclaimed as he looked at Drew, then at her quickly "I don't know anything. Aren't you staying over at Letty's tonight?"

Faith rolled her eyes. Classic Carl, trying to change the subject. "Yup...I guess we'll see soon enough."

"Come on faith you think you're really that special that Letty would throw a going away party for you?"

Carl Hart smacked his hand into his head. "Damn it Drew, and you wonder why I call you an idiot."

Faith couldn't help but let out a giggle. She knew Drew couldn't pass up the opportunity to make fun of her, to her luck he spilled the beans.

Carl smacked his son upside the head.

"You get to drive the U-Haul to the shop, and you're going to be the one to explain Letty that you let the cat out of the bag when she finds out Faith knew."

"I didn't mean it dad!" Drew complained.

"Come on Carl, you know he couldn't resist." Faith smiled but then frowned. "I told you guys I didn't want a party."

Carl laughed as he walked towards his Harley. "You really think you'd get to leave without us making a fuss over ya?!"

Faith groaned. She never liked having the attention on her.

"Do I have any choice over this?"

"Nope!" Carl smiled as he snapped on his helmet.

Faith threw her head back and groaned. "God!" As she stormed back towards the building.

As Drew was about to follow her in, his father waved him off.

"Just let her say goodbye to her place by herself."

She walked into her apartment building; arms crossed her Juicy Couture shirt. She stood and stared at her empty apartment making sure she didn't leave anything behind.

"Well, I guess this is it." Faith said out loud as she circled the living room. She made her way to the kitchen as she checked the cabinets to make sure she didn't leave any dishes. Slamming the cabinets shut, she got up and made her way down the hall. She checked her game/office room to make sure she didn't leave any of her equipment, replacing that would be a bitch since it was expensive. Finally she checked out her bedroom. She double checked the closet and frowned as she looked at what she forgot. On the top shelf, lay her father's journal.

"God Faith, how could you be so stupid." She talked to herself as she grabbed it and shoved it into her bag. She would never forgive herself if she ever forgot this.

She made her way back to the living room. She sighed as she turned around and walked out of her apartment. She turned back around and for the last time looked at her apartment before taking a deep breath and closed the door. She locked up and as she made her way downstairs. She slipped her key in the apartment manager's door.

Once she was outside she heard Drew start up the U-Haul, and Carl start up his motorcycle, both waiting for her to get into her car.

Faith swung her Michael Kors black leather cross body bag across her body and made her way to her Black 1967 Ford Mustang, which Carl had helped her find for a really good deal. She started up her car and after checking her side mirror and her shoulder, she pulled out onto the street. Faith looked up at her rear view mirror and smiled as she saw Carl following behind her, and behind him was Drew in the U-Haul.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the shop. Faith cut the engine and got out of the mustang.

She looked up at Hartfelt Ink, and rolled her eyes before looking at Drew and Carl.

"Oh wouldn't you know the lights are out."

"We don't know anything about that." The father and son mumbled as they made their way towards the shop. But the stopped a couple of feet before.

Carl reached out and put his hand on Faiths shoulder as he looked at her. "Try and act like you're surprised, for Letty?"

Faith smiled, "of course, but if she asks how I know, because trust me she knows me too well; I'm blaming Drew."

Drew groaned behind them. Letty was going to let him have it.

"Agreed" Carl nodded in agreement.

He led the three of them into the dark shop.

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted as the lights turned on.

"Oh my god, you guys!" Faith squealed as she looked at her friends from Hartfelt Ink in front of her, with balloons food and what look like Cake.

Nancy, Carl's blonde headed wife was there with her eyes gleaming. So were Drew's older brothers Alex, who brought his wife Elle and Cody who brought his girlfriend Rachel. Beside Nancy was Kira, Drew's girlfriend and beside her was a livid Letty. Letty was the shops book keeper and one of Faiths closest friends.

Drew groaned behind her as he slammed his head against the front door frame. That was the fakest squeal he had ever heard. Sure enough when he looked up he saw Letty giving him the dagger eyes.

"For fuck sakes Drew you told her!?" Cody swore as he looked at his younger brother. "Do you not know what a surprise party means?"

"No she guessed it I swear!" Drew cried out as he saw Letty coming towards them.

"Drew..." Letty said through her clenched teeth. "You're so fucking lucky that it's Faith's last night in Rhode Island or I would fucking kill you."

Drew gulped as he nodded his head at the 5'3 girl in front of him. "Dually noted."

"Good..." Letty turned her attention to Faith, and her face softened as she approached her best friend."You can't let anything get past ya can you." Letty shook her head as she grabbed Faith into a hug.

"You know I don't like surprises." Faith sighed as she hugged Letty back.

"Yeah whatever." Letty sighed.

"You didn't have to go through all this trouble for me Letts." Faith said as she pulled away from her.

"It wasn't just me Faith, Nancy, and everyone else wanted to do something for ya." Letty explained as she put an arm over her best friend. "Whether you like it or not Faith we love you girl, and we're going to miss you."

"I love you guys too, I'm going to miss you all like crazy."

"Oh honey how do you think we feel." She laughed as she grabbed faith into a hug.

Faith felt the warm hearted woman envelope her into a hug. This was the closest she ever had felt to a mother's love, her mother had passed away when she was 3 years old. She was too young, and couldn't remember the times she had spent with her.

"Thank you Nancy, for everything." Faith said into the woman's shoulder, her blue eyes hard as she stared blankly ahead of her. She looked down at the crucifix on her right arm, which brought back the warmness into her eyes.

"No thank you Honey, you've done so much for this family. I can't believe your leaving us. " Nancy consoled Faith. "But I know, you're going to be amazing out there."

"Really?" Faith asked, she pulled away looking at Nancy.

"Of course honey! You're the best artist we ever had in this shop." She looked back her husband. "No offence baby."

"Non taken babe, I completely agree." Carl smiled.

"Group Hug around Faith!" Cody shouted.

Before Faith knew it she was swarmed by the Harts, Letty, Rachael and even Kira.

"I can't breathe!" Faith jokingly giggled.

An hour later the party was in full blast. Faiths favourite music was blaring through the iPod speakers, the food was spread out, the liquor was being poured, and everyone was having a great time.

"Here Faith, me and Nancy got ya a little something, something." Carl smiled as he handed a gift wrapped box in one hand while his beer was in another.

Faith looked at the box in front of her. "Carl, Nancy, you guys didn't have to do this..."

"It's the least we can do for ya kid." Carl smiled as he put his arm over his wife.

"Open it sweetheart." Nancy smiled.

Faith shook her head as she took the gift wrapping apart. She did as neatly as she could, she was weird like that.

Faith gasped as she stared at the MAC book pro in front of her. She looked up at Carl and Nancy who were grinning at her.

"I can't take this, this is too much." Faith said as she shook her head, she reached out, "I can't accept this Carl, Nancy, and this is way too much."

"I don't want to hear it " Carl said as he put his hands up. "Look Faith, I know in your field you have to keep up to date with the latest tech. This is our gift to you for turning this shop around, for reminding me why I opened it up in the first place."

"But Carl..."

"No buts Faith." Carl shook his turned head, "If you don't take this, I'll be very mad at you."

Faith looked up at Carl. "That's not fair Carl."

"Can't a man give this gift to someone he thinks of like his daughter?" Carl asked her.

Faith closed her eyes. That did it, he went there and Faith knew she couldn't say no.

"I don't know how I'm going to ever repay you guys."

"You don't have to do anything Sweetheart" Carl barely got out "knock them dead in California."

Faith nodded her head as she wiped away her tears. "Thank you so much."

Carl enveloped Faith into a hug. "Your welcome sweetheart."

He gave her pat on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need something harder them this beer."

Faith couldn't help but laugh out loud.

Before she knew it Cody and Rachel came up to her.

"Faithhhhh!" Cody shouted as he grabbed her into a hug. Faith could smell the tequila from him.

"Heyyy Cody!" Faith responded.

"I'm going to tell you the honest truth." Cody said "I'm glad you dumped my stupid, dumbass of a brother. He didn't deserve you."

"Uhh thanks Cody..." Faith laughed she looked at Rachael "How much has he had to drink."

Rachel laughed "3 shots and a lot of Nancy's cupcakes; the combination of the two I guess."

"Shit Cody!" Faith exclaimed,"Take it easy, how are you going to see me off tomorrow if you're hung over!"

"I can't, I'm so fucking sorry Faith." Cody blurted out. "I have work in the morning."

Faith looked at Rachel who looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Faith, I have a shift at the studio too, and Reilly booked a bridal party even though I had the day off booked. I would totally cancel if I could..."

"Rachael," Faith interrupted "It's okay I understand."

"I'm sorry Faith, I really am." Rachael said as she hugged Faith.

"It's okay Rachael, stop apologizing."

Rachael smiled as she looked at Faith. "I'm going to miss you Faith."

"I'm going to miss you to Rachael" Faith smiled back.

Rachel reached into her pocket and passed a card to Faith. "Here Faith, this is from the both of us. I wanted to get you like tech stuff but I didn't know what you needed so Cody thought it be best we get you a gift card."

Faith looked at Rachael and Cody in disbelieve. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Uh uh." Cody shook his head "Now you better not start what you started with mom and Dad, no take backsies!"

Before she could say anything Cody leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Love ya kid. Come on Rach, I'm hungry for mom's pasta!" With that Cody dragged Rachael away before Faith could say anything.

Rachael looked at Faith and winked "Don't open that card till at Least tomorrow!"

Faith looked at Rachael questionably until Alex and Elle approached her.

"Faith!" Elle hugged her tightly. "Why do you have to go back to California! God I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Me too Elle!" Faith said as Elle pulled away.

"My brothers an idiot for leaving you for her." Alex motioned over to Kira as he hugged Faith. "Whatever though, I know you'll find someone that's not a fucking idiot. "

"Thanks Alex." Faith smiled as he pulled away.

"No problem." Alex nodded his head. "Here we got you this."

Faith looked down to the box he was passing to her. She gasped, it was the new iphone3G.

Alex grinned as he saw her reaction to their gift

"Noticed you were still rocking the old one, thought I'd get you a new one. In your field, got to keep updated, I know that, so that's why I got it for you."

Faith shook her head," Alex, I can't accept this. It's way too much. "

"It's not too much and you will!" Elle smiled "Please Faith, something to remember us by."

"But..."

"No buts, take it kid, we want you to have it." Alex said as he too leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Love ya Faith, don't forget about us Harts alright?!"

Faith smiled. "I won't."

Elle hugged her again "Relax, and enjoy your party Faith, have fun."

"Thanks Elle."

"Love ya babes."

"Love ya too." Faith laughed.

Faith looked around her; everyone was laughing and having a good time. She took a swing of her beer.

"Their going to miss you like crazy you know."

She looked to her side and saw Drew.

"I know, I'm going to miss them too."

"Then don't go."

Faith quickly turned and faced Drew. She raised an eyebrow; did she just hear Drew asking her to stay?

"What did you say Drew?"

Drew burst out laughing. "I was joking!"

Faith sighed in relief and punched Drew in the shoulder.

"You're an ass Drew, you know that."

"Yeah, yeah ." Drew laughed, "Nah you know I'm proud of you Faith, EA? That's fucking amazing!"

Faith smiled, "Thanks Drew."

"Any ways, here's ya gift." Drew said as he gave her a wrapped box.

Faith shook her head. "Not you too Drew! Whatever it is, I can't take it, your families already given me way too much stuff."

"Well what do expect? After years of not accepting anything, the day before your leaving they want to shower you with gifts."

Faith sighed, "You know how I am Drew, I like to earn the things I have, I don't like them being just handed to me." She was careful to say charity; she knew the Harts would be pissed off if she had. Thing was when Faith was growing up, her father had told her as long as you were able to earn, you didn't need no handouts.

"Yeah, yeah, part of that tough Cali girl thing you got going on." Drew joked. "Open it."

Faith sighed as she opened Drew's gift. She smiled as she saw the box. "A hard Drive? " She looked closer at the box. "One terabyte!"

Drew shrugged, "I know it's not a lot, but I know how your always complaining about lack of hard Drive space, figured one terabyte gives you a lot of space."

"No Drew, it's perfect." Faith smiled as she hugged Drew. She looked over and saw Kira watching them. She quickly pulled away from Drew. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Drew smiled. Drew looked over as he saw his Dad calling him.

"See ya later Faith, Dad's calling me."

"See ya Drew." Faith smiled. She watched as Drew make his way over to Carl.

She sighed as she got up and made her way over to the food table. She took one of Nancy's cupcakes. God it tasted so good as she bit into it. She grabbed a bottle of Corona as well from the ice bucket.

"Faith."

"Yup?" Faith turned around, facing the red headed, green eyed Kira. "Oh...hey Kira."

"So...you're leaving tomorrow for California?" Kira asked while fiddling with her ring.

"Yup...that's the plan..." Faith said as she looked down, taking another swing of her beer.

"So look, since your leaving, I thought I should say I'm sorry."

Faith gotten taken a back. "What do you have to apologise to me about?"

"About what happened between you and Drew..."

"Oh my god is that what this is about?" Faith laughed, "Kira, listen it had nothing to do with you...me and Drew just drifted apart. "

"Really?" Kira looked hopefully at Faith.

"Yeah...I mean Drew's just a really good friend, nothing more."

"Oh okay." Kira smiled a bit. "So California? Are you originally from there?"

"Ummm yup." Faith answered looking over at Elle. It wasn't that she hated Kira, but this conversation about Drew was just awkward. Any conversation she had with Kira was awkward.

_"Help me!"_ She mouthed to Elle. Elle gave her confused look until she saw Kira, Her eyes widened.

"Where about's in California did you grow up?"

"Uh... North California, small town near the Bay Area." Faith looked around for Elle.

"Heyyy Kira, how you doing!" Elle interrupted as she came up behind Kira.

Faith sighed in relief, she didn't know where Kira was going with that.

"I'm doing good Elle." Kira answered.

_"Thank you!"_ Faith mouthed to Elle.

Elle simply winked at Faith.

"Do you mind if I barrow Faith," Elle smiled as she put her hand on Faith's shoulder. She looked at Faith. "I think it's time you cut the cake that Nancy made!"

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Faith played along.

Elle hooked her arm with Faith's.

"This way my dear!" She smiled as she led Faith towards the cake.

Faith waited till they were out of Kira's hearing range. Before leaning in towards Elle.

"OH my god thank you so much Elle, that whole situation was so awkward." Faith whispered.

"You're welcome sweetheart." Elle patted Faith's arm, "I know, talking to Kira can get like that."

Faith smiled as she gave Elle a quick hug.

They both looked down at the cake Nancy had made.

"Wow, Nancy did such a good job!" Faith's blue eyes gleamed as she looked at the fondant MAC book cake with her name on it. Around her name were some of the tattoos she had done, and various video games she loved, Assassins creed, Call of duty, Mass effect. "How did she..."

"The games? Letty helped her with those."

Faith let out a laugh. "Of course she did."

Nancy walked over as she watched Faith's eyes gleam over the cake she made her. She carefully placed both of her hands on Faiths shoulders and hugged her from behind.

"Do you like it Faith?"

"Like it, I love it!" Faith smiled back as she gave Nancy a peck on the cheek. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble for little old me."

"You know that it's not trouble at all, we're so proud of everything you've accomplished. " Nancy said with tears in her.

"Yeah Faith, we love you girl, don't forget about us in California." Elle said as she rubbed Faiths arm.

"I won't" Faith as her eyes watered, but she would never let those tears fall in front of everyone, or anyone for that matter.

"Then let us eat cake!" Nancy smiled as she took the knife beside the cake and started cutting everyone a piece.

After the cake cutting, and eating all the food that Nancy made, everyone was stuffed.

"Damn Mom, that was Del-is-cous!" Cody beckoned as he burped. Rachael made a face and hit him in the knee.

"Baby, that is so gross."

"Hehe you know you love it Rach." Cody teased her as he blew a kiss to her, causing Rachael to roll her eyes.

"Yeah mom that was one of the best Cakes you ever made." Alex smiled at his mother.

"Yeah Mom can you make one for Alex's and mine's Anniversary." Elle asked as she kissed her husband on the lips.

"Of course, you all know how much I love to bake!" Nancy Hart exclaimed.

"Alright, alright everyone calm down. " Carl stood up addressing everyone. He looked over at Faith. "Now I just want to say Faith, since you came into our lives 4 years ago, you changed this shop, made us go back to our roots. You've become one of us, and now that you're heading back to California, I just want to say, from all of us, we wish you the best. We know you'll do amazing out there Kiddo."

Carl raised his glass. "To Faith!"

"To Faith!" Everyone else cheered.

Faith felt her eyes watering up again as she everyone toasted to her and as they clanked their glasses together, she excused herself to the bathroom.

Faith closed the door behind her and sighed, both hands on both sides of the sink as she hung her head.

She slowly looked up at the blue eyed girl staring back at her. She wasn't the same girl who left California 6 years ago, the fact she had more tattoos were one of the clear examples of that. She also left California on a complety different path. Through the mirror she stared at the side of right inner forearm, like she did every morning.

"I'll love you forever; I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living my daddy you'll be."

Her father used to read the book "love you forever." By Robert Munch to her all the time. Every time she read the quote it reminded her of him, reminded her of home.

She loved the Harts and Letty, she truly did, but they didn't know really know Faith. She never told them about her life in California. They didn't know where she came from they asked, she lied. They didn't know how she ended up in Rhode Island in the first place, how it was the last place she wanted to be 6 years ago.

Faith shook her head. She wiped the tears that had fallen onto her cheeks. She glanced at the cruficx beside the quote and lightly touched it. Pictures of her mother wearing it flashed through her mind. Pictures of her father, them together as family, she missed that. The Hart's reminded her of her own family, what used to be.

"Faith!"

Faith abruptly opened her eyes.

"Faith it's getting late; you have a long drive ahead of you tomorrow morning."

"Just a minute Frank." Faith said as she wiped away some tears and quickly washed her hands. She quickly looked in the mirror as well to make sure her eye makeup wasn't smudged or looked like she had been crying.

She opened the door and stepped back into the shop as everyone was gathered around waiting for her.

"There she is!" Cody exclaimed "where'd the guest of honor run off too?"

"The bathroom Cody." Faith smiled as she rolled her eyes.

Frank slapped Cody upside the head. "You moron!"

He turned and looked at Faith as he gave her a hug. "Hope you liked your party sweetheart, you and Letty should get going, you need sleep; long drive to California in front of ya."

"I know Frank, I'll be sure to put her to bed." Letty smiled.

"Take care and rest up honey." Nancy Hart said as she gave Faith a tight hug and kissed her cheek. "We'll see ya in the morning."

"I will Nancy and thank you for all the amazing food." Faith said as she kissed Nancy back on the cheek.

"Since we won't be here in the morning..." Cody said as he picked up Faith in a bear hug.

"Cody!" Faith shrieked. "Put me down! I don't think I can breathe!"

"Oops sorry!" Cody said as he put her back down. "Sorry Faith just had to get one big hug in before you left."

He kissed the top of her head. "You need anything were always a phone call away."

"I know Cody, thank you." She said as she hugged him.

Rachael gave Faith another tight hug. "I can't believe this is good." She said with tears in her eyes. She kissed Faith on the forehead as well. "Take care of yourself Faith, Rhode Island will never be the same without you."

"I'm going to miss you to Rachael, thank you for everything."

Rachael nodded her head as she hugged her again.

She watched as Rachael and Cody headed out. Both waving to everyone as they left.

Alex and Elle made their way to her.

" See you in the morning kid, you better be sleeping as soon as you get to Letty's place."

"I will Alex." Faith smiled as he gave her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You better"

Faith rolled her eyes as Alex pulled away from her and instantly Elle pulled her into a hug.

"Morning is when we cry, right now is time for hugging." Elle said as she held Faith close.

"Love you too Elle." Faith smiled.

"Oh come on Faith I want to go to sleep soon!" Drew joked. He had to drive the U-Haul to Letty's house.

Faith stuck her tongue out him. "Alright alright god; don't get panties in a bunch." She laughed as she and Letty made their way to her mustang.

As soon as Faith got to Letty's house she went straight to bed.

"Night Letty!" Faith shout from Letty's Guest room.

"Night Faith!"

Faith set not one, not two, but three alarms on her Iphone.

She sighed as she quickly changed and climbed into bed. As soon as her head hit her pillow she fell asleep.

* * *

"Wake me up before you go-go, don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo Wake me up before you go-go..."

Faith groaned as she heard WHAM!'s"Wake me up before you go-go." blaring from her iphone. Her arm reached out and hit the snooze button. She yawned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed her tooth brush from her carry on and went to brush her teeth.

Once Faith was done, she got ready and headed down, and was greeted to the smell of coffee, eggs, bacon and sausages.

"Mmm Letty it smells so freaking delicious!" Faith exclaimed as Letty propped a plate in front of her.

"I made all your breakfast favorites, so you don't get hungry too early once you start driving. "

"Thanks Letts." Faith smiled.

"You're welcome Faith." Letty smiled.

After breakfast, Faith and Letty made their way outside where everyone had arrived.

"Key's Faith?" Drew asked as he attached the car trailer to the U-hual.

Faith threw Drew the keys and watched as he started up the Black mustang and parked it onto the auto trailer. He cut the engine and came out to secure the tires.

Alex and frank helped him strap the mustang down.

"There, you're good to go." Drew said as he strapped down the last tire.

"Thanks guys."Faith said. She looked around; she was surprised not to see Kira around.

"Where's Kira?" Faith asked Drew.

"Uh something came up, she said she's sorry and hopes you have a safe trip." Drew said as he put his hands in his pocket.

"Oh." Was all that Faith could say.

"It's going to be weird not seeing you around the Shop Faith." Drew sighed. "I'm going to miss you so much." Drew grabbed her into a tight hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Drew." Faith smiled.

"I'm sorry if I ever did anything to hurt you, you're an amazing girl Faith."

"You ain't bad yourself." Faith smiled as she pulled away from Drew. "You've been my best friend all these years."

She turned around and saw Nancy in tears.

"Aw Nancy don't cry." Faith said as she hugged her.

"Hush, I can cry if I want too." Nancy Hart cried as she pulled away from Faiths hug, she placed both of her hands on Faiths cheek's. "You take care of yourself out there."

"I know, I will."

Nancy kissed her cheek as her husband patted her on the back gently.

Faith looked up as Alex gave her a big bear hug.

"Drive Safe Faith, you're going to do great in California." He said as he kissed the top of her head. "You're like the sister I wished Drew was " He whispered.

Faith couldn't help but chuckle. Cody and Alex could always make her laugh.

As Alex let go of her, Elle quickly hugged her.

"Oh Faith!" Elle cried "It's going to be so dull around here without you."

"I'm going to miss you so much Elle, Who else is going to do my hair?!" Faith laughed as she cried.

"I know!" Elle barely got out. Elle kissed her cheek. "Stay safe out there alright."

Faith nodded her head as she felt a hand on her back.

"Don't forget about me." Letty smiled.

"How can I?"

Faith smiled as she gave Letty a big hug. "Thanks Letty for everything. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have found the shop, and found amazing people I'm proud to call my friends."

Letty shook her head. "You got yourself to this point Faith; you're an amazingly strong person."

Faith eyes tear upped. She shook her head. "I won't forget you Letty."

"I know you won't." Letty smiled. "There's only one Letty Hernandez."

Faith laughed. "That there is."

Faith grabbed her carryon and threw it into the passenger side. She sighed as she closed the passenger side door. She turned around and saw Frank in front of her.

Frank put his arm around Faith and kissed her forehead.

"Guess this is goodbye sweetheart. If you ever need anything you know you can call me right?"Frank said as he looked her in the eyes.

"I will Frank." Faith said as she put her hand on his. "Thank you for letting me apprentice in your shop and letting me work there. I don't ever know how I'll ever repay you.

"You don't have to thank me Faith. Your art speaks for itself." Frank said as he gave her a serious look. "You are one of the best artists I've seen in a while; you were born with a Tattoo machine in your hand kid."

Faith nodded her head as she gave Frank a hug. "I'll miss you." She said as she closed her eyes. Tears falling onto his shirt. She quickly wiped them away so Frank wouldn't see them.

"Me too kid, me too." Frank sighed as he comforted her.

With faith under his arm, he walked her to the Drivers side of the U-Haul. Before getting in Faith turned around looking at the Hart's and Letty. She came to Rhode Island to fulfil a wish and a dream that was once buried. These people made the pain that she felt away from home bearable, they were almost like family. She looked at frank and gave him another hug. He hugged her tightly as he patted her back.

"Be Safe out there." He whispered as he held the door open for her.

"I will." She nodded her head as she pulled away.

Faith took a deep breath in and got into the U-Haul. Frank closed the door for her. She put her side bag onto the passenger seat and started up the truck, slipping on her Black Ray Ban wayfarer sunglasses. As she pulled away she looked in the rear-view mirror as the Hart's and Letty waved goodbye.

She looked out the passenger window as she passed Hartfelt Tattoos. Her place of escape for 4 years. Next she passed her apartment, which she admittingly was going to miss. Finally she passed Rhode Island School of Design, one of the reasons for her leaving California.

With the windows of the U-Haul open as she placed her left arm halfway out. As she stopped at the red light, she as took out a CD she had burned a week before and popped it into the CD player. She looked over as a Blonde haired guy stared at her Arm full of tattoos she smirked. "California Girls" by the Beach Boys started to play. She shook her head; she couldn't believe that was the first song on the CD.

The guy smirked. Faith smiled.

"You from California?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Uh huh." Faith smiled as she pointed to her tattoo on her right arm, where she had tattooed California with a heart in the north, she even had scroll underneath it.

"I left my heart in California." The guy read out loud as he smiled. "You moving back?"

She nodded her head.

"Well that's too bad." He flirted.

Faith just laughed and shook her head as the light turned green and she took off. The next intersection she took the exit towards I-95 and started her long journey back home.

* * *

Faith yawned as she stabbed her breakfast sausage with her fork. She finally arrived in Reno, Nevada late last night. After 4 days across the country, she was only 3 hours from home but she was so tired last night she couldn't drive any further. After checking in to a motel she fell asleep instantly. In the morning, she was so glad that she found this Diner close to her motel which was right on the side of the highway.

"Long night sweety?" The waitress asked as she poured her a refill of coffee.

Faith looked at her name tag which read Melissa. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, got in late last night, couldn't go any further."

"Where you heading?" Melissa asked.

"California." Faith replied as she added creamer and sugar into her coffee.

"Moving out to California eh?" Melissa nodded to the U-Haul outside.

"Moving back." Faith answered as she took a sip from the cup. "California born and raised."

Melissa looked over beside Faith's plate, where Faith had out her drawing journal. She looked in awe as she saw the various states and cities drawings of what they were known for. She then looked at Faiths arm full of tattoos.

"Your an tattoo artist?" She asked motioning over to her tattoos and then at her drawings. "And those are amazing, did you draw those?"

Faith gave the waitress a half smile and nodded her head.

"You're an amazing artist."

"Thank you." Faith said as she finished the last of her breakfast. She placed the money for breakfast and a tip for the waitress.

"Thank you sweetheart." The waitress smiled. "You have a safe trip now."

"Thank you." Faith replied back as she slipped on her ray bans, and grabbed her drawing journal as she got up to go.

Three hours later, AC/DC's highway to hell, was blaring through the speaker.

Like on cue, Faith heard a familiar rumbling of motorcycles in the distance. She looked in her review mirror. A smirk spread across her face. She watched as they passed her in the second lane. Both of them had Cuts on their back, "Sons of Anarchy, California."

"Oh I'm home alright." Faith said with a smirk. Her heart fluttered as she past the sign that welcomed her.

"Welcome to Charming, our name says it all."


	2. Chapter 2: Promises

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for the great response to this Story! It is very appreciated! I really hope you guys love this chapter, and don't mind that its long. If you think there to long please let me know! **

**BTW OMG the last episode of Son's of Anarchy, LOVED how Juice acted! *Dont worry I won't spoil anything***

**ILoveThee & roguevixen2152: Thank you :) I hope you enjoy this Chapter!**

**I own nothing but my O/C, SOA belongs to FX & Kurt Sutter, **

**"Sympathy for the Devil" Belongs to the The Rolling Stones**

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open**

Chapter 2

**"Promises"**

Faith gripped the steering wheel anxiously. She was finally back in Charming, California; her hometown where she was born and raised. She knew the first place she had to go before anything. She turned on to Hyde Street and parked the U-Haul. She slowly cut the engine, and stared at the place in front of her.

"Charming Cemetery." The sign read.

Faith swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Her mind took her back 6 years ago.

_A numb Faith sat and watched as the Harley motorcycles lead the hearse in front of her. She could barely hear the voice beside her._

_"Faith..."_

_Faith felt a hand touch her shoulder gently._

_"Are you okay?"_

_She shook her head, "No, I'm not."_

_"Is there anything I can do?"_

_She shook her head again. "There's nothing no one can do."_

_The motorcycles in front of the hearse turned right._

_Faith's blank blue eyes looked up at the sign as the car took a right turn after the Hearse. She looked up and read the sign._

_"Charming Cemetery."_

She took a deep breath and picked up the flowers that rested on the passenger side seat. She picked them up when she filled up for gas, not wanting to stop anywhere else when she got home. No, this had to be her first stop.

Faith walked through the gates of the Cemetery in her black Steve Madden ankle boot heels. Her heart beating to the sound of her heels as they clicked along the stone path. She passed dozens of headstones, each one reminding her of the similar walk she took 6 years ago.

_She watched as the guys opened the door of the hearse and picked up the casket. She walked behind them her eyes not leaving the casket, as she felt a familiar arm around her shoulders. She held the flowers in her hands tightly. In her peripheral vision, she could see the dozens of headstones passing her by._

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. Her palms sweaty, as she gripped the flowers in her hand harder. Her eyes finally found the headstone she was looking for. Faith walked towards it, and instantly her vision blurred as her eyes watered up.

Juice sighed as he wiped the sweat from his brow, as the hot California sun beat down on him. He was glad they had the prospect doing all the hard work.

"This is so wrong." The prospect repeated again as he dug up the grave. "And today had to be the hottest day of the summer!"

"Keep digging Half Sack your almost there."

"Yeah, if I knew I was doing this I would have worn sunscreen. I'm going to be so burnt." Half-sack grunted as he shucked another shovel of dirt behind him. He could just feel his skin starting to blister up.

"We all pay our dues brother." Juice laughed as he shook his head.

Jax had left him to watch the prospect, just in case anyone poked their head in where it didn't belong. He didn't mind, as long as he wasn't the one digging. Skeeter told them he couldn't just shut down the Cemetery while they exhumed the body. Jax had told him he understood, and it was better they didn't, too many questions would be asked.

He leaned against the van. Digging up the grave was going to take a while, and Juice was bored out of his mind. He took out a pack of cigarettes, taking one cigarette out and put back the pack in the pocket of his Kutte. He reached for the lighter in his jean pocket, the reaper clearly glaring from the sunlight as he flicked the lighter and lit the cigarette. He looked around as he slowly blew out the smoke. His eyes caught the sight of a girl, walking into the cemetery clutching onto a bunch of flowers.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her closely. Her light brown hair shined in the sun, showing off the blonde highlights in her hair; her curls bouncing as she walked in her black laced up ankle boots. His eyes soon wondered up her long legs.

"Shit." He whispered. God they looked so amazing in those short jean shorts, he could see the faint design of the stars and stripes.

He watched as her hips as the swayed side to side. He couldn't help himself as his eyes drew to her chest, and his mouth went dry. She was wearing a low cut crucifix black tank that was loose from the sides, with a denim vest on top of that. Juice managed to catch a glimpse of a black lace bra from the side. He couldn't see her eyes because she had some Wayfarer sun glasses on.

"Damn." He said as he biting his bottom lip. Juice was in a trance as he watched this girl. He was awestruck. He hadn't seen her around town before, that was damn sure , he would have noticed.

He noticed the bright colours on her right arm. She had half a sleeve of tattoos.

_"And she's into tattoos!" _Juice thought to himself.

He thought girls who were into tattoos were incredibly hot. Some crow eaters had tattoos but Juice never payed attention; they were usually tramp stamps, nothing meaningful.

He tried to figure out what they were. He wondered what a girl that that was doing in a cemetery.

He watched her stop in front of a headstone. His eyes softened as he watched her place her hand onto the head stone.

It finally hit him like a ton of bricks, he was checking out this girl in a **_Cemetery_** where she clearly came to visit someone who she lost. He felt like such a creep.

Faith looked at the head stone in front of her as tears began to spill out of her deep sea blue eyes. She forced a tearful smile as she placed her hand delicately onto the headstone.

"Hey daddy." Faith cried softly, her lip quivering. With her knees shaking she carefully placed one of the Bouquet of flowers against his headstone.

She placed the other one on the ground beside her as she sat down on her knees.

"I'm sorry it's taken me so long to visit you again." She apologized as she lowered her head, taking off her sunglasses and placing them on the next to her as well, as she did, tears dropped onto her knees.

"I know your probably wondering why you haven't gotten any visits from me in the last 6 years." She closed her eyes in pain, "I've been trying to fulfil that promise you made me make to you that night. The night you left me all by myself."

"I'm sorry Dad; I couldn't keep that promise..." She apologized. "Not when I found out the truth."

She reached into her side bag and pulled out the journal.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find it?" She said as she held up the journal. "You didn't think I would go through your stuff?"

"You lied to me dad...you didn't want me to go down that path, you wanted me to stay, and take over the shop." She said as she caressed the cover of the journal. Her tears fell on top of the cover, leaving watermarks. "You wrote that in here."

"I know why you had to sell the shop Dad. " She looked at the headstone with her water eyes. "If you told me it was between the Shop and the house, I would have never let you sell the shop. I know how much that shop meant to you. It was a part of you Dad, it was who you were. But most importantly, it was where you meet and fell in love with Mom." Faith cried softly.

"Why dad? Why not just sell the house? It didn't matter to me where we lived as long as we were a family, as long as I had you." She cried, running her hand through her hair.

"Maybe if it was the house instead of the shop, maybe just maybe you'd still be here with me." Her body shook as tears cascaded down her face."I saw another part of you die that day when you sold it, and then, it was all downhill from there."

"Then finally came the day, I had to lay you down to rest, one last and final time." She cried silently for a few minutes, letting the pain she felt from the memories out in the form of more tear drops.

Juice felt his heart go out for this girl that he didn't even know. Her shoulders were hunched over and shaking as she cried. He took a deep inhale of the cigarette as he watched her.

Faith threw her head back slightly as she took a deep breath in and exhaled. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know no tears, but I've been holding these back for 5 years. They only started now."

Her chest felt relived. It felt good to let it all out, to cry it out. She sat up straight as she gave a sad smile.

"I'm a fully licensed Tattoo artist dad. I apprenticed at a shop in Providence, up in Rhode Island for the last 4 years." She smiled with pride. "I also got my degree in Graphic design. I even got some freelance work at this huge gaming studio in Emeryville, you know for extra cash."

Faith paused as she stared at the headstone. Her eyes darkened and hardened, as her jaw tensed.

"One day, I'm going to buy back the shop Dad." She said with determination, her blue eyes blazing. "I don't know how long it will take, but I am going to buy the shop back. I'm going to make you proud."

She kissed her hand and placed it onto the headstone. "Love you daddy, I promise, now that I'm back; I'll visit more often."

Juice watched as the girl kissed the headstone with her hand. He saw her sigh as she bent down and picked up the other bouquet of flowers from the ground. He wondered why she had two. He got his answer as his eyes opened wide as she placed the bouquet of flowers at the headstone next to the one she was crying over.

"Shit." He felt his heart go heavy. She lost two people, their graves next to each other.

Faith placed the second bouquet of flowers to the grave next to her fathers. She touched the aged headstone delicately.

"Hey Mom." She greeted the headstone. "I know it's been a while, I'm sorry."

Even though her father was a Vietnam vet, He had wanted to be buried right next to her mother.

She looked at her father's grave. He had never really gotten over her mother's death; he had carried it with him until he died. She would never forget what he made her promise that day she came to visit him after school. It was like he knew it was going to be his last day.

_"Promise me Faith, that you'll go to nursing school like your Mom. I'll die knowing my little girl will be able to take care of herself and be alright."_

_"But dad..." Faith answered shaking her head. "I...can't...I can't promise you that...that's not me, I'm not like her."_

_"I know Faith, I know. But it's what your mother would have wanted for you, it's what I want for you, to be financially secure, not have to worry about healthcare, and get a college degree. I know it's wrong of me to ask you this, but I just need to know that _

_when I'm gone my baby girl will be alright."_

_Faith looked at her father with her water filled eyes as a single tear rolled down her face. "Dad..."_

_He started to cough violently. Tears stinging out of his eyes as he looked at Faith. "Promise me." He said as he tried to catch his breath from coughing._

_Faith immediately turned away to get the nurse but she felt his hand grab hers._

_"Faith Maria...promise your dying father."_

_Faith looked at the fear and love in her father's eyes for her. Her own eyes started to fill up with tears._

_Without even giving it a second thought she nodded her head._

_"I promise."_

She hung her head slightly. "I'm sorry if I let you and Dad down mom. But becoming a nurse? That isn't me."

Her time at OSHU flashed through her mind. "I tried mom, I did. But that whole year I questioned myself why I was even there because half the time I didn't know or even care what the professors were saying."

She looked down at the journal beside her. "When I came across Dad's journal, it just confirmed everything that I was feeling. I didn't want to go my whole life dragging my feet, being someone who I'm not. "

She looked apologetically at the headstone.

"I hope you aren't angry at me... but when I'm tattooing someone, I just lose myself in it." She confessed. "The lines, the shading, the art and design that go with it...I just can't imagine myself not doing this."

"Besides, isn't it how you meet Dad?" She smiled as she remembered the story of how her parents meet.

She stared at the headstone. "I know that you wanted me to have a more "secure" job, it's why I also got a degree in Graphic Design." She pointed out.

"Didn't want to completely break my promise to Dad." She gave a sad smile. "I'll be okay Mom; I've been taking care of myself for the last 6 years."

She kissed her hand and placed it onto the headstone.

"Love you Mom, I'll make sure I'll visit you and Dad more often now that I'm back."

She sighed as she put on her Ray Ban wayfarers and got up.

Juice watched as the girl put back her sunglasses back on and got up to leave. His sight not leaving her as she walked out. As soon as he watched her leave the cemetery he found himself making his way towards the graves she was visiting. He looked down as he read the one on the left.

"Abigail Grace..." The flowers covered her last name, Juice reached out to move them out of the way.

He heard a huge clank and heard the prospect shouting. "Great, not only do you stink but you're a fat bastard."

Juice quickly got up leaving the grave alone and ran back towards the prospect. He looked up to see Jax and Chibs making their way to the grave. Chibs winked at Juice and placed his finger on his lips.

Juice smiled his megawatt smile as he watched Chibs lean over the freshly exhumed grave.

"Ey! Beware the zombie bikers!" Chibs shouted at the prospect.

Half sack jumped as he saw the head suddenly pop out of nowhere.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the piss out of me." Half Sack muttered at the Scottish man.

Jax, Juice and Chibbs just laughed at the expense of the prospect.

Juice couldn't stop laughing as he jumped down into the grave.

"Who's your friend?" He asked the prospect with a big grin, clapping his shoulder as he looked at the big guy in the casket.

The prospect gave a grim look. "It's really bad karma, you know digging up a grave." He looked nervously at the fat guy in the casket.

Jax Teller looked down at Juice and Half-Sack. He couldn't help but laugh at how spooked out the prospect was.

"Nah, as long as it's not your grave, karma's just fine." Jax told the prospect; hopefully it would calm the guy's nerves down.

Juice looked at the fat guy in the casket and scrunched his nose. Half-sack wasn't kidding about the stink. He looked up at Jax and Chibs.

"So...How are we going to get him out?" Juice asked with one eye opened, sun in his face.

"I think we're going to need a tow truck." Chibs said as he looked down at the open grave.

"Nah, I think Skeeter will know how to get him outta there. Half sack go get him."

While they waited for Half Sack and Skeeter, all Juice could think of was that girl. Those hips, those legs, Juice was glad the others weren't around to check her out. He knew how they could get.

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Skeeter and Half Sack back with some sort of device.

"What is that?" Half sack asked Skeeter.

"It's called a Casket Lowering Device or CLD for short." Skeeter said as he set it up. He cranked it down for Half Sack then stared that prospect.

"Get in there and put the casket in it. When you're done, just wind this up and it'll raise it back up."

"Great..." Half sack muttered as he jumped in the grave.

"Better then the tow truck." Chibs grinned.

Half sack grunted as he pushed the casket onto the CLD. "God, buddy how much did you weigh."

He finally got him onto the CLD and pushed himself out of the grave.

He had a hard time cranking the CLD's lever. He felt his arm burning as he gave it one final wind up."Fuck it's like where pulling a damn whale out of the ocean." Half sack commented as they watched the body surface up.

"Ey, so this is how the dead really rise." Chibs elbowed Half Sack.

Jax just laughed and shook his head as Chibs hazed the prospect. "Alright juice, help Half Sack get the bodies into the suburban"

Juice groaned. He was going to stink. He grabbed one end of the body, the legs, less stink he guessed. Both he and half sack made their way to the suburban.

Juice looked at the suburban then at Jax with a confused look. "Where did you get the suburban?"

"Courtesy of our friend Darby." Jax grinned.

"Hahaha nice!" Juice smiled.

"Yeah well, you know how I do." Jax smirked. "Anyways Juice, you and Sack follow behind me and Chibs alright?"

"Got it." Juice nodded his head."Come on sack."

Half sack ran up to catch up to Juice.

"Can I drive?"

"Not a chance." Juice answered as he slapped Half Sacks shoulder.

* * *

Faith nervously tapped her fingers on the steering wheel as she turned right onto Main Street. She knew she couldn't just drive around town in the U-haul with her car attached to it all day. She had to get to her childhood home and drop off all her stuff and unhook her car; Even though she didn't know how to unhook her car. But first she had to get her other job situation sorted out, one of the main reasons why she was back in Charming. She looked at her black leather cuff and gold studded Juicy couture watch.

"Shit, it's already 4:50 and Steve leaves the shop at 5." Faith cursed as she digged trough her carry on looking for her portfolio. She sighed with relief as she found it on top of her Mac book, which was under a pile of dirty clothes from her trip across the country. She scrunched her nose from the stench.

"Yeah... I should wash those like soon"

She quickly got out of the U-Haul, making sure she locked her doors. As Faith began to walk towards the shop she stopped.

"Freddy's Tattoo's."

Faith felt her heart leap out of her chest. Here she was, back at home in front of her father's old shop. Except for the faded lettering, it was exactly how she remembered.

She smiled as she remembered all the time she spent there a kid. It's how she became fascinated with this world.

_"Shit no time for nostalgia."_ She reminded herself. Steve would be leaving soon.

As Faith stepped into the shop the door chimed behind her, letting anyone inside know someone head entered.

"Can I help you?" A man in his early 60's came out, not looking up, instead looking at an invoice for something.

"Good to see your doing well Steve." Faith said as she took off her Ray Bans, slipping them onto her tank top.

Steve Anderson's eyes narrowed as he put the invoice down on the counter, looking at the light brown haired young lady in front of him. His eyes widened as he did.

"Faith? Freddy's little girl? Is that you?"

Faith nodded her head. "The one and only."

"Look at you all grown up!" Steve said as he pulled Faith into a hug. "How have you been? It's been what...6 years?"

"I've been good, really good." Faith answered as she hugged Steve. "Yeah...6 long long years."

"Not a day goes by when I don't think of Freddy." Steve sighed. "He was what kept this place together. Soon after Freddy passed, Tristan moved up to Washington, and Eddie headed out back to Florida."

"Shit." Faith muttered.

"Yup, but what can you do, life goes on. "

"True that." Faith said as she walked around the shop. The light green paint faded on the wall. The place still had the same fixtures. She stopped as she gazed at the pictures on the wall. Of course over the years they had slightly yellowed, but Faith loved the effect it gave to the pictures.

The first picture was of the day when her father had opened "Freddy's tattoos". She smiled at the big grin on her father's face. Beside it was the business licence dated from 1967.

She looked at the next picture, which was a picture of Faiths father and his unit in Vietnam.

As her heels slowly clicked along the floor, she stopped, her heart swelled and beat faster as her eyes fell on her parents wedding picture. Her right arm reached out gently touching the frame as she read the bottom of the picture.

"Freddy and Abby 1977, forever in love." Her eyes watered as she read it out loud.

"He loved her till the day he died."

"Yeah...he did." Faith said with a sad smile.

"What are you doing back in Charming Faith?"

"I got a job in Emeryville with this video game company, just some small free lance work." Faith answered, she looked at Steve. "That's why I'm here...I was wondering if I could work in the shop as well. Don't worry I'm fully licensed. I apprenticed and worked at a shop up in Providence in Rhode Island."

Faith placed her portfolio onto the counter. "Here's a portfolio of all my work there and some sketches and stuff."

Steve smiled as he placed his hands on the leather cover of the portfolio. "Faith, I remember your art when you use to work here, it was really good. I always saw a bit of Freddy in you, you're just like your father kid."

He opened the portfolio and started flipping through the pages. "These are amazing Faith." He exclaimed as he looked at the amazing tattoos Faith had worked on. "Really nice detailing on these portraits."

"Thanks Steve."

"I've seen enough." Steve said as he closed her portfolio.

Faith gave him a confused look.

Steve smiled, "I'd be honoured to have you work in the shop kid."

Faith eyes gleamed with happiness as she hugged Steve. "Thank you so much Steve, you don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't thank me Faith. You're an amazing artist...just like your father." Steve smiled.

The bell to the shop chimed as the door opened. Faith turned around to see who it was. She watched as a guy with black hair and his arms full of sleeves walked into the shop.

"Hey Steve, sorry I'm late, I got caught up in traffic."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"This is Charming Hunter, we don't have traffic." Steve crossed his arms starring at Hunter. "It was a girl wasn't it."

"Hey don't hate the player, hate the game." Hunter laughed.

Faith couldn't help but snort and roll her eyes at that cheesy line.

Hunter turned towards Faith, noticing her for the first time.

"Who's this?" He asked Steve.

"This is Faith, Faith this is Hunter, he started apprenticing like a month after you left and he's been working here since."

"Wait wait, Faith? Like in Freddy, like THE Freddy's daughter Faith? " He smirked as he looked at Faith."Your dad's a legend around here, same goes for you. Steve was waiting for the prodigal daughters return."

Faiths looked at Steve. "Prodigal?"

"You use to use your dad's old tattoo machine on fruits and meat for fun." Steve went on, "You learned how to sterilize and everything before you were 16...we all knew you had raw natural talent Faith."

"Yeah I can't believe you left that and the shop behind." Hunter said as he shook his head.

Faith felt a flash of anger wash over her as crossed her arms over chest, and gritted her teeth."Who said I left it behind asshole, I did some of these myself."

Hunter looked surprised at first then grinned as he looked at her tattoos. "Couldn't run from it could you?"

"Who said I ran." Faith answered, still pissed off. "Think of it as more of a detour."

Steve looked at how agitated Faith was, Hunter had hit a nerve, and he remembered how much of a temper Faith could have.

"Alright, alright you too, cool it." Steve said as he got in between them. "You guys have to get along; you'll be working together in the shop together."

Faith took a deep breath to calm herself down. Steve was right, she would be working along with Hunter and giving him a piece of her mind wasn't going to get them anywhere. Plus she didn't have to prove jack shit to Hunter.

"Sorry." Faith apologized, but she gave Hunter a dark glare. "But you have don't know me, so don't assume things. I love Charming and if I could I wouldn't have left."

Hunter would be lying if he said that stare she was giving him didn't intimidate him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Trust me, my parents wanted me to be a lawyer or have a "real job" " Hunter said with a half smile. "But all I wanted to do was have people wear what I created. I tried the whole "normal job" thing but it wasn't for me. Mom and Dad didn't take it well but whatever I'm doing what I love so that's what matters."

Faith nodded her head.

"Yeah well, I look forward to working with you." she nodded to the bottom of his sleeves. "You do those?"

"Yup."

"Both arms?"

"I can use both my left and right hand." Hunter smirked looked at his arms. "But, if you'll excuse me I have to set up, got an appointment in like 15 minutes. Nice to finally meet you Faith."

"Ditto." Faith said as Hunter left to the back, to get his stuff set up. Faith looked at her watch, it was 5:30. She put on her Ray Bans.

"See you in the morning Steve." She called out as she left the shop.

"See you Faith." Steve called out. As soon as she left He hit Hunter upside the head.

"What was that for?" Tristan asked as he rubbed his head.

"For being a Dick." Steve called out as he left.

* * *

Faith got in the U-Haul and finally drove home. Home, that saying about how home was where the heart it was true. Faith had left her heart in Charming 6 years ago and now she was finally back.

As she pulled up the street she remembered all the times she had driven down this road. She finally stopped the U-Haul as she pulled into the driveway of the place she had called home for 18 years. As she gazed at salmon colored ranch house with white trimmings, memories of her playing hopscotch in the driveway made her smile.

She sighed as she got out of the truck and headed for the Oak door. It didn't go with anything else on the outside of the house but her father and her had never really cared about that. She smirked as she remembered how many times she had slammed the door when she had come home from school angry.

She started digged through her purse looking for the key. She frowned; she swore she had put it in here. After not finding it she dumped everything out of the bag onto the welcome mat. She looked through the stuff, not seeing the key anywhere.

"Shit" she cursed as she pushed back her bangs, running her fingers through them. "Where the fuck did I put it?"

She put everything back into the side bag as she walked to the U-Haul, and began to search through her carry on next. She took out her MAC book and placed it onto the passenger seat as she went through her carry on, but all she had were clothes, toiletries and her computer shit. She searched every nook and cranny and still nothing.

"Shit it's not here either!" She groaned in frustration as she raked her hands through her hair. Then it suddenly hit her.

"Did I put it in the boxes?" She thought out loud.

She got out and looked at the back of the U-Haul.

"Shit I can't even bring the boxes out because I still got the car fucking trailer on the back." She cursed. She decided just to climb onto the car trailer and then open the back of the truck and just go through the boxes in there.

When she opened the back of the U-haul, she groaned. She forgot how stuffed the truck was.

"Well, got to start somewhere." She said out letting out a frustrated sigh.

She grabbed a box started going through as many boxes as she could.

Before Faith knew it, it was getting dark.

"Shit now I can't fucking see and still I haven't found the damn key." She looked at the few boxes left. It was too dark to see, and she heard her stomach growling loudly.

She looked at her watch, it was already 8:45, and she had been in the U-Haul for 3 hours.

"This is pointless I can't see and I'm starving. I guess I'll just have to stay at the motel for tonight and try finding it in the morning, that or give a call." Faith sighed.

was the manger of her Dads estate, which was just the house and the car in it. She had given him the spare key before she left. Now she was glad she had.

"Shit but it's late and his office I probably closed." She groaned. "I'll just have to call him tomorrow morning."

She put back everything back into the U-haul. She locked up the back of the truck up and got in

She soon made her way back to Main Street. Her stomach growled as parked a few spaces from Hanna's dinner. She made sure she parked where she could see the U Haul from inside.

As she entered Hanna's she noticed it wasn't that busy.

_"Thank god."_ She thought. After everything she had gone through today, she didn't want to run into someone she knew.

She went to the washroom to clean her hands which were dirty from all the boxes.

As she got out she noticed the passenger door of the U haul was open.

She was initially shocked, but as she saw the open door her eyes widened as she saw a body trying to wiggle out her carry on.

"Fuck my Mac Book and Hard Drive are in there!" She thought as alarms went off in her head. Her body went into adrenaline mode and she reached into her side bag as she ran outside

"Hey!" She shouted at the guy trying to get away with her Carry on "Where do you think you're going with that!"

Juice and half sack parked the car. They just came back from Lodi after staging that scene and after what happened at the gas station, they were exhausted.

"Come on sack, I'll buy ya dinner, I'm starving."

Half sack gave him a queasy look.

"How can you eat after we saw that gas station store clerk rip open a guy's skull? I swear to god I saw his brain."

"Definitely saw some brain." Juice answered as he shook his head. "But when you gotta eat you gotta eat. Come on."

Juice led the way but froze as he heard a shout.

"Hey, stop!"

He looked as he watched a guy running towards them, a piece of luggage in his hand.

"Come back you asshole!" he heard a girls voice shout.

He quickly tackled the thief as he headed past him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Juice grunted as the thief struggled underneath him. He heard the sound of a gun cock behind him. The thief underneath him froze just as he did.

"Get up slowly, hands in the air."

Both juice and the thief got up slowly with their hands in the air.

Half Sack looked at Juice and the thief, not knowing what to do. He left the gun in the car and if he went to get it the girl would see him and probably shoot him, but then again he couldn't just stand there while she pointed the gun at Juice.

Juice eyes nearly fell out of his head as he looked at the girl holding the gun. The light brown blonde highlighted hair, those legs. It was the girl from the Cemetery. He could see her eyes now that her ray bans were in her hair. They were deep blue, dark as the ocean during a storm.

"Good now you" she pointed her gun directly at the thief, "Put the carry on down."

Half sack noticed her eyes were on the thief. He started to make his way towards the car.

The thief carefully set the carry on down.

Juice watched carefully as the girl walked toward them. He watched as she grabbed the carry on and put it behind her, gun still pointing at the thief. Seeing her with a gun in her hand just made her look even hotter.

"Get the fuck out of here. Next time I won't be just pointing the gun at you. "She spat at the thief.

The thief nodded his head. He was about to run off before juice grabbed him.

"I better not see you in charming again...or next time my brothers and I will have to have a one on one chat with you. Got that?"

The thief face turned pale as he saw the reaper on Juice's Kutte he nodded his head. He knew who the Son's of Anarchy were and he didn't want to piss them off.

"Now apologize." Juice demanded from the thief.

"What?!" asked the shocked thief.

"Did I fucking stutter." Juice smiled at the thief. "Apologize to her." He pushed the thief in front of him.

The thief turned around to face Faith. "I'm...I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Juice commanded.

"Sorry for trying to steal from you."

"Good, now get the fuck out of Charming." Juice smiled.

The thief ran off as soon as Juice released him.

Faith watched as the guy with the Mohawk, let the would be thief go.

He turned to her giving a small smirk.

"You can put the gun down now." Juice stated with his hands, still up.

Faith took a deep breath as she lowered her gun but just as she did she saw the Mohawk guy's friend come towards her with a gun. She brought it back up pointing it at the friend.

"Put the gun down bitch."

"I'm not a bitch." Faith gritted her teeth, gripping the gun a little harder.

Juice looked at Half Sack behind him. "Sack, what are you doing?!"

"She has a gun pointed at you!" Half Sack exclaimed at Juice. "I got your back."

"You idiot she had the gun pointed at the thief, " Juice pointed out to Half Sack. "And if you didn't notice she was going to put it away until she saw you pointing yours at her."

"Shit..." Half Sack let out as he lowered his gun, waiting to see her do the same.

Faith lowered her gun with clenched teeth.

Juice could tell she was pissed that Half Sack had called her a bitch, her jaw was tense, and she was probably clenching her teeth.

"Apologize Sack." Juice told the prospect, he watched as girl gave him a look of surprise.

Half sack looked at Juice, bewildered at what he asked him. "What?"

"You called her a bitch Sack, apologize." Juice gave him a look.

"I'm sorry." Half sack said as he looked at Faith. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch, but you had a gun pointed at my brother."

"I wasn't pointing it at him." Faith growled.

"Yeah well I'm sorry." Half Sack apologized.

"Right." Was all that Faith said as she looked away from the Mohawk guy's friend.

Obviously she didn't give a shit if the asshole apologized. He only did because his friend had asked him. She looked at the guy who was apologizing to her. He had a prospect Kutte on him.

She smirked inside of her head. No wonder. She looked at the guy with the Mohawk. He was patched in, he had the redwood original patch and the reaper tattooed on him. Aside from the reaper tattoo he had 2 lightning bolts tattooed on top of his head. She wondered what the meaning behind those were.

Juice could tell she was still pissed.

"Hey, here's a twenty. Why don't you go in and order alright?" Juice said to Half Sack as he gave him the cash.

Half Sack nodded his head as he grabbed the twenty and headed inside Hanna's Dinner.

Juice turned his attention back towards the girl.

"Do you always carry a loaded gun?" Juice asked her.

"Well it is my constitutional right." Faith answered as she put the safety on the gun and put it back into her bag. "You know right to bear arms."

Juice flashed her smile. She had a good sense of humour.

Faith watched the smile on the Mohawk guy light up his face.

"I'm sorry about Half Sack, he's kind of jumpy today. " Juice apologized.

Faith couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Oh my god that's his nick name!"

Juice nodded his head as he laughed. "Yeah...I don't think you really want to know the story behind that one."

"Now now, maybe I do." Faith smirked. "One has to wonder how one can get a name like Half Sack."

"I don't know, usually one you tell someone a story like that you at least know their name." Juice retored, "Mines Juice."

Faith raised an eyebrow at him. "I'm guessing that's what's not on your birth certificate."

"Course not."Juice laughed. "Its Juan, but no one really calls me by real name."

"Half Sack and Juice." Faith chuckled. "Is there a story behind your nickname as well?"

"Maybe..."

"Does it have something to do with those Tattoos on your head?" Faith asked. "Every tattoo has a story behind it."

"Maybe they do." Juice grinned, "What's the story behind those." He nodded towards her tattoos."

"Too many to tell." Faith answered starring at the ground blankly.

Juice watched as her mind went somewhere else.

The grumbling and growling of their stomachs interrupted Juice before he could say anything.

"I'm sorry." They both apologized at the same time.

Juice looked up at Faith, her face had turned red. Her blue eyes caught his brown and immediately she looked somewhere else.

"I'm sorry; I haven't had anything to eat since like 12." Faith apologized; she could feel her cheeks burning red and hot.

Juice couldn't but help but smile. "Yeah, me either."

Faith finally managed to look at him. "Thank you for tackling the guy. He probably would have gotten away before I pulled out my gun."

"Your welcome." Juice replied.

Faith nodded her head as she vanished into Hanna's Diner.

Juice just shook his head and laughed as he followed her into the diner. As he walked in into the Diner he saw Half Sack wave him over. He looked ahead of him as Faith sat at the counter.

"Juice, over here!" Half Sack called out to him.

Juice sighed as he shook his head and made his way over to the table.

"You order yet?" Juice nodded to Half Sack as he sat down.

"Yeah, should be here any minute. Sorry I didn't order anything for you. I didn't know what you wanted." Half Sack apologised.

"Its okay, when it gets here just take it to go." Juice told him as he looked back, watching Faith order.

"What?" Half Sack asked. He looked where Juice was looking. "It's about that girl isn't it. " He stared at Faith.

"I don't blame you, even when she had that gun pointed at me and she was angry, she was so hot. I mean look at those legs and that ass."

"Slow down Sack, I saw her first." Juice warned with a smile.

"What how? We both ran into her when that guy was trying to steal her bag." Half Sack pointed out.

"I saw her at the Cemetery." Juice explained.

"Dude, that's kind of creepy." Half Sack pointed out and shook his head. "Checking her out when she's visiting someone's grave."

"Shut up." Juice replied just as the waitress came with Half Sacks order. "Actually he'll be taking that to go." He smiled at the waitress.

The waitress looked confused at first then looked at Half Sack.

Half sack sighed as he nodded his head. "Yeah...I got to get going anyways."

The waitress nodded her head. "I'll be right back with all this packed up."

"Thank you!" Juice called out as she left towards the kitchen.

Half Sack shook his head. "You were checking her out when I was exhuming that grave weren't you."

"Yeah." Juice grinned.

The waitress came back with Half Sacks food. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Half Sack said as he gave her the $20. "Give the change to him" He nodded to Juice.

Juice shook his head at the waitress, "Nah, just take it as a tip." Juice said as he got up.

"Thanks!" The waitress smiled warmly at Juice.

"Your welcome." Juice said as he clapped Half Sack on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow morning Sack."

"Yup see you at TM." Half Sack waved off as he left the Diner.

Juice made his way over to counter and watched as Faith was busy with her phone. The Rolling Stones Sympathy for the Devil was playing throughout the dinner.

"You know you never told me your name."

Faith turned around to see Juice standing there with a megawatt smile.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Juice asked, "Half Sack had to leave."

"Go ahead, free country." Faith pointed out, going back to her phone.

Juice smirked as he sat down beside her. "So you didn't answer my question"

Faith put her phone down as she looked at Juice. "Faith, my names Faith."

"Faith." Juice thought to himself, as he looked at her. He noticed her phone as she had put the phone down. His eyes widened as his inner nerd immerged.

"Wait is that the new Iphone 3G?!" Juice asked excitedly pointing to her phone.

Faith nodded her head. "Yup it is."

"Shit, does it live up to all the hype?"

"Uh I really don't know." Faith confessed. "I've only had it for a week and haven't gotten around to gotten around to playing around with the new functions and everything."

"A week, that's a lot of time. I mean if I had got my hands on the new Iphone I wouldn't be able to put it down." Juice argued.

"Well when you're traveling, you don't really have time for that." Faith snapped at Juice.

"Shit I'm sorry I didn't know," Juice apologized. He noticed her blue eyes lighten.

"I'm sorry," Faith sighed as she shook her head. "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that but it's been a long day."

"It's okay, "Juice said as he watched her place her Ray Bans onto the counter and put her fingers through her hair. He gulped as he saw her chest rising giving him a clear view of her cleavage.

"We all have our days." He managed to get out.

"Yeah and it's defiantly been one." Faith sighed. She looked at Juice who quickly looked away. She smirked, she wasn't stupid, and she knew where he was looking.

"My eyes are up here." She teased.

"Sorry." Juice apologized, realizing she caught him looking.

Faith just shook her head. Just as she did the waitress brought her food.

"Here you go." The waitress smiled as she placed the plate in front of Faith. She looked beside Faith, seeing Juice, her smile vanished.

"Uh, um can I get you something as well?" The waitress asked Juice.

"Yeah, I'll have what she's having." Juice nodded towards Faith.

"Hamburger with extra cheese and bacon?" The waitress confirmed.

"Sure." Juice nodded his head.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Cokes fine."

"I'll be back with your order." The waitress said as she looked at Juice and then Faith.

"Enjoy your meal."

Faith had caught the look on her face when she saw that Juice was sitting beside her. She couldn't but help but smirk. "Thanks."

Faith watched the waitress leave with a disheartened look on her.

"I think she has a thing for you." Faith commented as she took a sip of her milkshake.

"Yeah...too bad I'm not interested." Juice admitted. "I got my eyes on someone else."

Faith rolled her eyes as she bit into her burger.

"Mmmmmmm." Faith moaned out loud as the delectable taste of the burger filled her mouth. "God this burger is so good."

"Yeah Hanna's Diner is the best place for a burger in Charming. None of that fast-food chain shit." Juice smiled as he watched her eat.

"I know right!" Faith exclaimed as she finished swallowing. "It's sad to see there aren't many diners left on the highways anymore. I had to actually seek them out." Faith sighed. "Its what I missed most about Charming."

"You know some people use to complain, hell some probably still complain that Charming's stuck in the 60's and 70's but I love that about Charming." She said as she looked at Juice.

Juice watched as her blue eyes softened and look of calm and serenity washed over them.

"It was such a simpler time, and some of the best music came out back then."

"Yeah, it was." Juice managed to get out. He couldn't stop staring at this girl. There was something about her. "It's one of the reasons why I love Charming too."

Faith nodded her head as she began to eat the rest of the burger.

Just as Juice was watching her, the waitress interrupted him as she placed his food in front of him.

"Thanks." He nodded to the waitress. He then looked back to Faith.

"So I'm guessing you're not new around here then." Juice pointed out.

Faith bit her lip, looking down her at her empty plate before turning and looking at Juice. "No, I'm not."

She slowly got up and took out some cash and placed it on the counter. She started making her way towards the front door before she turned around and looked back.

"See you around Juice." Faith smiled and with that she left Hanna's dinner.

Juice watched as Faiths Hips swayed out the Diner, with the door closing behind her. He loved the way his name sounded coming from her amazingly luscious lips.

"Who are you Faith?" Juice whispered to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Like? Don't like? Let me know =) **


	3. Chapter 3: Bruises

**A/N: **

**Thank you guys so much for reviewing, favoriting and following this story! It means so much to know that people are enjoying the chapters you spend hours writing :) **

**Oh my god...the last episode of SOA was so heartbreaking. I have so many opinions on whats happening but I won't discuss them here since I don't want to spoil promo for the next episode is just as heartbreaking!**

**Guests 1&2: Thank you so much, I will update as soon as I can, I just don't want to rush the chapters!**

**Kerry: Thank you , I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Rozale: Thank you! Hehe, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised ;)**

**Team1DUnionJcat: Thank you, I'm glad your enjoying the story :) Like I said i will be updating once I feel the chapters ready, which won't be long because I love writing this story!**

** : Thank you :)Aw well I hope this long chapter holds you over till then! You caught that didnt you ;) You'll see soon enough how deep Faith's roots are in Charming ;)**

**I own nothing but my orginal character Faith, SOA belongs to FX and Kurt Sutter.**

**"Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go" belongs to Wham!**

**"Good Vibrations" belongs to The Beach Boys**

**"Boulevard Of Broken Dreams" belongs to Green Day**

**"All Along The Watchtower" belongs to The Jimi Hendrix Experience **

* * *

**Eyes Wide Open**

Chapter 3

**"Bruises"**

"Wake me up before you go-go; don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo."

Faith groaned as she put the pillow over head as her phones alarm rang over and over.

"Wake me up before you go-go..."

"Alright, Alright, Jesus Christ!" Faith mumbled groggily as she slipped her arm out of the comforter reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing her phone to turn off the alarm.

She sighed as she rolled onto her back. She squinted her eyes as they tried to adjust to the sunlight that filled the motel room.

"I'm getting really sick of waking up in motel rooms." Faith mumbled to herself as she stared at the motel room ceiling.

She missed sleeping in her own bed, and it pissed her off knowing it was just outside in the U Hual. She looked down at her phone, it was 8:30. She wasn't sure if Mr. Peterson's office was open yet, but it didn't hurt to call and see.

Faith got of bed yawning and stretching; her AC-DC tank top rose up exposing her belly button piercing as the small PJ short's rided low on her hips. She went over to her side bag which was hanging on the bathroom door knob. She quickly went through her wallet and found the card she was looking for.

"_Glen Peterson, Attorney of Law, Charming, California."_

Faith looked at the number on the card and dialed it on her phone. She yawned as she sat on the bed, with her ear to the phone. After a few rings someone finally answered.

"Peterson Attorney of Law, Jennifer speaking how can I help you?"

"Hi Jennifer, I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Peterson?" Faith asked the Secretary.

"I'm sorry but Mr. Peterson is out of town on vacation for a couple of weeks."

"Really?" Faith let out a frustrated sigh. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse. She pushed her bangs out of her face as she closed her eyes. "Maybe you can help me? Mr. Peterson is the manager of my Dad's Estate. I just moved back into town and I was wondering if I could get the spare Key I left him a few years ago."

"I'm sorry; I just do the paperwork around here. I don't know where Mr. Peterson would keep the key. Even if I did, I couldn't just give it to you without him being here. "Jennifer apologized.

"Shit." Faith sighed as she buried her face in her hands as they were propped up on her thighs. "It's okay, I understand. Could you leave a message for him, tell him that Freddy's Daughter Faith called asking about the spare key, he'll know who it is."

"I'll let him know." Jennifer answered.

"Thanks." Faith said as she hung up the phone.

She placed the phone on the bed beside her as she sighed looking around the motel room. "Well, guess I'm stuck here for a couple of weeks."

She looked at her hair noticing how oily it had gotten and decided to take a quick shower before heading out to the shop.

As the warm water cascaded all over her, all she could think about was where she had put the damn key. She sighed as the warm water helped relax her tense muscles. Soon she found her mind drifting off, and found herself thinking about last night.

If it wasn't for Juice, all the work on her MAC book and everything in her carry on would be gone, that or she would be in a jail cell right now for shooting the guy who tried to take her shit.

A smile spread across her face as she thought about how Juice's smile literally lit up his whole face. As she was massaging the shampoo throughout her hair she couldn't help but think about what those tattoos on his head meant. The tattoo artist in her was dying to know. Like were they just a tribal thing that he just decided to get one drunken night or did he actually put some thought behind it.

She quickly rinsed out all the shampoo in her hair. As she was massaging in the conditioner she heard her phone timer going off.

"_Shit it's already nine." _She thought to herself, she had to hurry up.

Once Faith was finsihed taking a shower, she wrapped herself up in her towel. She walked over to the sink and wiped the steam that covered the mirror. As she idly cleaned the mirror her mind drifted back to Juice. She hadn't seen Juice around when she lived in Charming, he must have moved to charming when she left.

She looked at herself in the mirror and picked up the hair dryer on the wall but stopped as she stared at herself in the mirror. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. She only meet Juice yesterday and here she was thinking about him. She didn't know anything about him except his real name was Juan and he was a member of the Sons. But at the same time, a part of her couldn't get that smile out of her head.

"Get a hold of yourself Faith." She told herself. "You got a lot of things going on. The last thing you need is a distract ration from it all."

She glanced at her phone on the counter. She quickly blow dried her hair, and curled it the way she liked it. She skimmed over her makeup bag picking out her everyday products and did her makeup in fifteen minutes. Her go to makeup up look was all natural not caked on, the only dramatic thing going on was the slightly winged out eyeliner. She walked over to the bed where she had laid out her clothes.

Faith quickly slipped on the white lace tank top and a pair of short dark wash denim shorts. She sat on the bed as she slipped on her Betsy Johnson short boots with a thick heel and studs surrounding the ankle. Grabbing her bag as she got up, she looked in the mirror one last time before leaving the room.

As Faith locked the motel room door and turned around, the smile on her face vanished. She looked at the U-Haul in front of her. Faith didn't want to drive it around all day again, she was lucky that she didn't get a ticket yesterday. She also couldn't drive it around all week with her car attached to it. But she also couldn't just leave the U-Haul in the motel parking lot, not after what could have happened yesterday. She frustedly tapped her heel against the cement pavement of the parking lot.

Faith made her way over to the Mustang's driver's side tire and tried to undo the straps that were holding the car down.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." She cursed as she struggled to get the strap down.

Faith cursed herself as she realized she should have watched as Drew, Carl and Alex had strapped them down. She also should have asked them to show her how to unstrap them so she could do it herself when she got home. Her mind was so concentrated on undoing the straps that she tuned out everything around not noticing the distance roar of a motorcycle.

Juice felt the summer breeze flow over his head as he was riding down the street. It was a nice sunny day with a slight breeze, not a has humid as the day before. He had his sunglasses on and was heading towards Teller and Morrow when he looked over to his left and noticed the familiar U-Haul along with the Mustang attached to it. He couldn't help but smile as he saw her light brown hair shining from the distance as she struggled with something. He slowed down his Dyna and took a left turn onto the parking lot. His grin got even wider as he watched her struggling to unstrap her car.

Faith grunted and finally the front strap came undone.

"One down 3 more to go." Faith mumbled to herself as she walked towards the rear tire. She grunted again as she tried taking it down, but it was being just as stubborn as the first.

Juice parked his Harley as he took his helmet and hung it on his bike. He made his way carefully over to her.

"Need some help?"

Faith turned around; greeted by the same megawatt smile she had seen last night.

"Uhhh no it's okay, I already got one down." She pointed out to the front tire. "I can get this one too." She went back trying to get the strap down.

Juice couldn't help but smile as she tried to get the strap down. He admired her determination, but he couldn't just stand there and watch as she struggled getting them down.

"Here." Juice moved over to her as he reached over.

As Juice reached over for the strap, Faith felt him his skin rub up against hers. His touch had set fire to where their skin had come in contact. She instantly pulled away, her blue eyes looking at him.

Juice knew could feel her eyes piercing into him as he quickly undid the strap. It didn't take a lot of strength to get the straps down but since he knew she was watching he flexed his arms purposely as he tugged and lowered the strap down.

Faith watched as the muscles in his arms flexed as he undid the strap. She rolled her eyes, but she caught herself admiring the view as he undid the other rear tire. Before she knew it he was done.

"How do you do that?" She asked as she walked towards him

Juice smiled. "From experience."

"Of course, you work at Teller and Morrow don't you?" Faith answered with a half-smile. "TM is the only place I'd go in Charming to get my car looked at."

Juice nodded his head. "Yeah, best and the only real place to really go to in Charming."

He wondered how much she knew about SAMCRO. He had seen her eyeing his Kutte yesterday but didn't say anything about it. Juice looked at her mystical blue eyes; he could tell she knew more about the Son's then she lead on. But since he didn't know for sure he was just going to keep his mouth shut, and wait for her to say something.

"Well thank Teller and Morrow for hiring, such a kind gentlemen." Faith smirked. "This is the second time you came to my "Rescue"." She replied with air quotations around rescue.

"I do what I can to help a lovely lady like yourself." Juice bowed with an air cow boy hat, placing it back on his head.

Faith couldn't help burst out laughing. "You don't give up do you."

"No mamn." Juice grinned.

"Here, give me the car keys." Juice held out his hand. "I'll back out your car for you."

"How do I know you won't run off with it?" Faith narrowed her eyes as she gave him half a smile.

Juice looked into the intensity of her blue eyes "I could have run off with your bag yesterday. You could have pointed your gun at me and pulled the trigger, but you didn't. You knew I wasn't going to cause you any harm."

Faith didn't stand down from there stare down as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Maybe I didn't pull the trigger because I didn't want to clean up the mess." She smiled teasingly.

The way she was teasing him with her smile, he swallowed hard.

"Well then, I guess I dodged a bullet." He managed to get out.

He watched as she dug into her bag and handed him the keys.

"I don't always rely on the kindness of strangers you know." She commented. She didn't want him thinking she was some kind of damsel in distress.

"Well, I'm honored you have chosen this stranger to allow you to show you his kindness." He grinned as he touched his chest lightly as he laughed.

Faith bit her lip trying to contain her laughter as she rolled her eyes.

Juice's eyes narrowed as he watched her bite her succulent looking lips. He bit his tongue. God what was she trying to do to him. The way she bit her lip, was driving him crazy. He quickly got up onto the car trailer before she noticed how the effect she had on him.

As he got into the 1967 black mustang he couldn't help but admire it out loud.

"This mustang looks amazing!" He admired out loud as he got in. "Its fully restored isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. Got a great deal on it, so I couldn't help myself. "She smiled as he admired the interior of her car."My Dad was always into cars, and I always wanted a '67 Mustang."

Juice poked his head out the car window.

"I know, even the cars looked amazing back then didn't they." He winked at her.

"Yeah... they did." Faith smiled. He remembered what she said last night about the 60's and 70's.

"Shit you even have an aux output on the deck." Juice admired.

"Well I prefer CDs." Faith shrugged. "Call me old school but I like having the physical copy of my music." She pointed out as Juice looked at the passenger side visor which had a sleeve with a bunch of CD's in it. "But if it's a single, like something that's just catchy I'll just download it onto my iPod or Iphone. Course all the albums from the CD's are in the iPod too, you know just in case."

Juice looked at Faith with awe. She really knew her shit.

"You're a bit of a music Junkie aren't you."He asked as he looked through her CD's. A lot of Aerosmith, Guns N Roses, AC DC, Journey, Alice cooper, Metallica and The Rolling Stones. He couldn't help but smile as he grabbed a CD that stood out the most.

"The Beach Boys?" He grinned as he held up the CD.

"Hey don't hate on the beach boys." Faith said as she climbed up onto the car trailer. She leaned in against the Mustang. "They made some really good music in their day."

"Yeah well aside from the beach boys, you have good taste in music Faith." Juice commented as he caught a peek down her shirt.

Faith shook her head, she knew where he was looking; Boys would be boys. "Again with the hate for the boys, what did they ever do to you?"

Juice laughed as he shook his head. He turned the ignition on and the car came to life.

"Good old American muscle." Juice whistled out loud as the engine roared.

"Yeah, you know it." Faith smiled as she jumped off the car trailer.

She watched as Juice slowly backed out her car. Once it was off the trailer and back onto the parking lot pavement she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, she missed driving her mustang.

She leaned over and kissed the top of the car. "I missed driving you baby."

She gave Juice a grateful smile as he handed back her keys. "Thank you; I don't know how long I could keep driving that thing." She said as she nodded to her head to the U Haul.

"Don't worry about it; I'm glad I could help." Juice smiled. He could tell the way she called her car her baby that it meant a lot to her.

He looked around the Motel and then back at the U-Haul. "I thought you weren't new in town. What are you doing in a motel?"

"I don't get my house keys until next week." Faith lied. She didn't want him knowing she lost her key. He would think she was such an air head.

"Shit so you're stuck in this motel for a few weeks?"

"Guess so." Faith sighed.

"What about the U-Haul." Juice asked "Leaving it out in the Motel parking lot is like asking to get robbed."

Faith exhaled frustratedly. "I know and all my shit is in there."

Faith leaned against her car, throwing her head back as she closed her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't know I probably have to put it in storage. I don't even know if they'll let me rent one out for a week."

"Charming's your hometown right? You probably still got family here. Why don't you leave it at their place?" Juice pointed out but immediately regretted it when he saw the look on her face.

Faith felt the blood drain from her face. Her eyes opened wide as the sting of realization hit her. She didn't have any family left. She had left the people who saw her as family behind to come home. But she never really felt like she was a part of their family, just an outsider admiring from the window. She wasn't even sure the only person she trusted and cared about in town would even want to see her. Not after how she had barely kept contact with him, only sending a few emails at a time. But she knew it was for his own good and as well as hers.

"I uh...I don't have any family in charming...not anymore, not anywhere." She barely got out.

"I'm sorry." Juice apologized as he mentally hit himself. Those two people in the grave, he was so stupid.

"It's okay...you didn't know." Faith shook her head as she turned away from Juice. Not wanting him to see the tears that formed in her eyes. She looked at her wrists as she closed her eyes, a tear escaped as she took a deep breath in and felt her lip tremble bit as she let it out.

Juice felt like such an idiot as he watched her turn her back to him. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry sometimes I just don't think before I speak." He apologized as he spoke to her softly.

Faith could feel the heat of his hand on her shoulder as she wiped her eyes making sure there were no traces of the tears that had fallen.

"Really, it's okay." She lied as she turned around to face him. "You don't have to keep apologizing."

Juice watched as the vulnerable injured look on her face was quickly masked with false hardness. He could see it how much the question had really struck her.

Faith could feel his gaze on her. She looked away, glancing at her watch to see the time and her eyes widened, it was 9:30.

"Shit I have work in half an hour." She pushed back her bangs frustratedly as she stared at the U-Haul "What am I going to do with you."

"Just put your stuff in storage until you get your keys, like you were thinking. I don't have to be at TM for a while; I'll help you unload the truck."

Faith shook her head, "No it's okay I'll do it myself. I troubled you enough already."

"Really it's no big deal." Juice shrugged.

Faith folded her arms across her chest, her eyes narrowed in all seriousness as she looked at Juice, trying to figure him out. A part of her was telling herself that she didn't need help sorting out her own shit. But then again she could use his help; there was a lot of stuff in the U-Haul. By herself it would take her more than a few hours. Besides, when she first loaded her stuff into it she had Carl and Drew to help her.

"Fine." Faith sighed as she took out the U-Haul keys out of her side bag.

She looked up to see Juice extending his hand to her. She gave him a confused look.

"What?"

"I'll drive." Juice answered casually.

"You're pushing it." Faith warned as she raised an eyebrow at him.

Juice just gave her a mischievous smile as he snatched the keys from her hand and made his way towards the U-Haul.

"Hey!" Faith shouted as she watched him make his way towards the truck, turning around to laugh at her.

"Too slow!" He smiled as he got into the U-Haul.

Faith let out a frustrated breath of air as she walked towards the passenger seat. She slammed the door shut as she crossed her arms across her chest. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Faith asked as she gave Juice a hard glare.

Juice shook his head and smiled. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're mad that I grabbed the keys out of your hand."

"Who wouldn't be?" Faith snapped as she rolled her eyes. She looked back at Juice. "Start the damn truck up."

Juice smiled as he turned the ignition on. Just as the truck started up, the Beach Boys "Good Vibrations" filled the cabin of the U-Haul.

Faith felt her cheeks burning up, her eyes refusing to meets Juice's, but she knew he had that big goofy smile spread across his face, the one that caused his eyes to crinkle.

"Really? The Beach Boys again?" Juice asked as he tried to hide his amusement.

Faiths hand immediately reached out and hit the seek button. skipping to the next song. She sighed with relief that it wasn't The Beach Boys but Green days "Boulevard of broken dreams" that started to play.

"Good enough for you?" She muttered as she looked at Juice.

"I don't mind Green Day; I just like their earlier stuff better." Juice commented as he drove out of the motel parking lot and on to the street.

"American idiot wasn't too bad of an album." Faith pointed out as her face softened. "But your right the earlier stuff was pretty damn good."

Juice smiled as she agreed with him. He looked over at her.

"I have to ask, what's with the love for the Beach Boys?" Juice looked over at Faith who opened her mouth to answer back but pursed her lips as if she was contemplating on telling him. He watched as her eyes fall on to the tattoo on her left inner arm.

Faith stared at the quote as her mind registered what Juice asked her. She reached over to the beach boys CD as her hand carefully traced over the front cover art.

"My mom use to love the beach boys." Faith softly began. "My Dad said she would drive him crazy with playing them around the house." She explained with a sad smile. "But when she passed away, it was all he could play."

She sighed as she closed her eyes, letting all the memories flood through her. "I grew up listening to them. It's like having a part of her around me. I barely remember any time I spent with her."

Juice's eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Faith. "Why's that?" He watched as the pained look washed over her face.

Faith blue eyes fluttered open; she couldn't hide the look on her face as she pursued her lips.

"I was only 3 years old when she died."

"I'm sorry." Juice apologized as he gave her a sympathetic look. He touched her hand lightly. "I promise I won't say shit about them anymore."

When Juice placed his hand on hers, she felt that jolt again. But this time she didn't move her hand away from him right away.

"Thanks." She said as slowly took her hand back. Faith looked back at Juice. She never really talked about her parents to anyone. She didn't know why she even told Juice.

"We're here." Juice announced, snapping Faith out of her thoughts.

Faith looked at the public storage place in front of them. The sign read Charming public self storage. She noticed the office on the left side.

"I'll be right back." She told Juice as she got out of the U-Haul.

As she entered the small office the bell on the door chimed.

"How can I help you?" A brown haired guy that looked like he was in his late 20's asked her, not looking up from his computer.

"Yeah, hi... I wanted to know how much it is to rent out a storage unit for like a week." Faith asked as she placed her arms on top of the counter.

"We only lease out our storage units monthly leases, not weekly." The guy answered, still not looking up from his computer.

"Look, I'm sure you can do something. I mean Charming's a small town, I'm sure you have a lot of empty units."

The guy behind the counter sighed as he started to look up. "Look lady, I told you. We only do monthly..." He stopped as he looked at Faith. "Leases." He smiled as he licked his lips as he looked her over, his eyes wandering all over her body.

"Look sweetheart, maybe I can let you rent one of the spaces for a week...if you're willing to do a little something for me, if you know what I'm saying." He propositioned as he arched his eyebrow suggestively, giving her a sly leering smile.

Faith gritted her teeth. "Are you fucking suggesting what I think you are?!"

"I think we both know what I'm talking about." The guy grinned as leaned toward the counter nodding at her.

Faith gritted her teeth harder, her hands closed into fists as she stepped forward. She could feel the rage building up and flowing through her veins. How dare this asshole talk to her like she was piece of meat. Just as she was about to take another step she felt an arm grab hers gently from behind.

She turned around and was surprised to be facing Juice.

"Juice?"

"I heard everything." Juice eyes darkened as he looked at the guy across the counter. He knew that Faith wasn't his girl, but when he heard what the guy wanted in exchange for a week lease of the unit, he just snapped.

"Faith, why don't you call your boss and let him know you're going to be late." Juice insisted as he stared down the dark haired guy in front of him.

Faith looked at Juice as he stared down the guy. She had no idea what Juice was going to do to him but there was a small part of her that knew exactly what he was about to do, and she wasn't going to stop him. She nodded her head. Just as she as she was going past him she stopped.

"Be careful, there's a camera up there." She whispered into his ear.

Juice looked up in the corner and saw the Camera. He nodded his head, and watched as Faith got on her phone and walked out of the office. As soon as the door closed behind her, he turned his attention to the idiot behind the counter. He watched as he squirmed behind the counter, his eyes fell on Juice's Kutte.

"Look man, I'm sorry about hitting on your girl." The guy quivered. "Honestly, if I knew she was with you, I wouldn't have done that."

"Shut up." Juice barked as he stepped closer to him. "You think that just because she walked in here alone you could just say that kind of shit to her?"

"I...uh...I "The guy stuttered, his face pale as he stared at the biker in front of him. "It's not every day that that a hot girl like that walks in here. I mean a chick like that gets you instantly hard, and when your dick takes over you can't see straight."

Juice lost it as he landed a punch on the side of the guys face. He watched as the guy landed on the floor with a thud.

"UGH!" The guy groaned on the floor as he touched his sore jaw. "What the hell man!"

"Maybe that will teach you not to disrespect the opposite sex asshole." Juice spat as he kneeled beside him. "Now here's what you're going to do. You're going to let her rent out the unit for a week. You're also going to give her the lowest rental rate, and the lowest rate for insurance."

"I can't do that..." The guy said as he held his jaw.

"Trust me you will if you don't want me coming back." Juice threatened.

His face paled again as he gulped, nodding his head.

"Good." Juice grinned, "Now where are the tapes for that?" He nodded to the camera.

"There behind the computer." The guy groaned as he got up slowly.

Juice made his way towards the back of the counter and grabbed the tape.

"Thanks." He gave the guy a grim smile as he slipped the tape into the inside pocket of his Kutte. "When she gets back inside I want you to apologize to her understand?"

The guy nodded his head in understanding.

"Good."

The bells on the door chimed as the sounds of Faiths heels filled the small office.

Faith looked down as she saw the guy that was behind the counter now on the floor rubbing his jaw where a bruise was forming. She looked at Juice fist, noticing he was rubbing it. She looked up at him, straight in the eyes.

"Everything alright here?" She asked Juice as she ignored the asshole on the floor.

"Yeah Faith everything's fine." Juice smiled at her. He nodded his head toward the guy. "He says you can rent a unit for a week, he also found you a great insurance rate for your stuff."

Faith narrowed her eyes at the Dark haired guy. "Is that right?"

"Yeah..." He looked at Juice who was giving him a deadly glare. He gulped as he looked back at Faith. "I'm...I'm sorry about my behavior today."

Faith rolled her eyes. Of course Juice had probably asked him to apologize.

"Yeah whatever." She sneered as she came to counter taking out her debit card from her side bag. "Here, I want to get this done and over with so I never have to come back in here."

The guy nodded his head quickly as he swiped her debit card. She quickly entered her pin, he couldn't even look at her as he handed her receipt and insurance info.

Faith didn't say anything as she grabbed it from him. She looked down at the receipt and noticed the guys name was Jeff. She looked at Jeff with cold glare.

"Next time I'd be careful of saying that kind of shit to a girl, you never know when if she's packing." She growled as she patted her side bag. "You're lucky he saved your ass."

Jeff's face went pale as his eyes widened. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Let's go Juice." She told Juice as she made her way out of the office.

"Right behind you." Juice said as he watched her hips swaying out of the office. He looked over to Jeff and gave him a dark smile. "See you around Jeff."

Juice left the small office and made his way back to the U-Haul where Faith was waiting for him. He got in and looked over at Faith.

"You okay?" He asked with a concerned look, as shook his right hand that still slightly stinged

_"Damn what was his jaw made of? Metal?!"_ Juice thought to himself.

"Yeah," Faith shook her head as she looked at the floor mat. "I just can't believe he actually asked me that."

She turned to look at him. "And I told you to be careful there was a Security camera in there."

"Got the tapes." Juice grinned a lot wider, noticing the concern in her voice. He opened the left side of his Kutte showing her the tapes in his pocket.

Faith laughed as she shook her head. As she did she looked over and noticed that he was still flexing his hand. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed the bruise that formed on his right hand.

"Shit, that's bruising pretty badly." She said as she went to her side bag pulling out a tube.

Juice scrunched his face as he watched her pull out the tube and squeeze a dime size amount into her hand.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Bruising cream." Faith told him as she grabbed his hand.

"Whoa, I don't need that shit. " Juice stated as he gave her a funny look, reluctantly taking his hand back. Reluctantly because he liked the way she grabbed it. "Why do you even have that in your bag?"

"I bruise easy." Faith shrugged, "The cream helps them from becoming real visible."

"Yeah, no thanks I don't need some kind of girly cream to hide this bruise." Juice shook his head as he laughed.

"Oh don't give me that Macho, me man me tough bullshit." Faith snorted. "I mean you do use aftershave don't you? Same shit with this stuff. Besides it's actually an arnica ointment, which is like an herb and this one's all natural."

"All natural?" Juice asked curiously as he looked at the tube, but then quickly shook his head. "Still not using it."

Faith shook her head and grabbed his hand and began applying the ointment over it.

"Hey!" Juice protested as he watched her spread it all over his hand.

"Quit being a baby." Faith scolded Juice. She looked up at him with a smile. "Think of it as getting rid of evidence. If the idiots dumb enough to go to the cops even without the tapes, you won't have the bruise on your knuckles that match the mark on his face."

Her face softened as she looked down at his hand. "Besides it's because of me you punched him, it's the least I can do."

"I couldn't just stand there and let him say that shit to you." Juice argued as he looked into her blue eyes. "You don't deserve to be talked to like that."

Faith looked into his Dark eyes as they stared into her own. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Thank you." She managed to get out. She could feel how close they were in the small cabin of the U-Haul. They were so close that her senses could pick up the aroma that was coming off of Juice. He smelt like rich deep spiced cologne, cigarettes and leather. Her breath hitched as he leaned in towards her. She nervously grazed her lip with her teeth ever so slightly before her biting into it. He was a few inches away from her when the realization washed over her and she pulled away, her hand leaving his.

Juices body ached in agony as she pulled away from him. If she was a crow eater he wouldn't have let her pull away, he would have gone for it and more. But she wasn't, and that was one of reasons he was drawn towards her.

He sighed as he looked ahead as the gate opened for the truck. They passed the gate and dozens of orange storage doors as his eyes looked for the one she rented. He didn't even know the unit he was looking for.

"It's unit 107." Faith said out loud as if she had read his mind.

Juice couldn't help but grin. As the U-haul moved forward, he couldn't stop thinking about how close Faith was to him a few seconds ago.

Faith couldn't believe how close they were to kissing each other. She had to admit there was just something about Juice and that smile of his that made her mind wonder. She mentally shook her head. Again how could she even think about him like that when they only meet yesterday?

She snapped out if her thoughts as the truck stopped. She looked up as she saw the unit number 107. Faith got out just as Juice did, making her way to the back of the truck.

She watched as Juice opened the truck and whistled as all her belongings came into view.

"That's a lot of stuff." Juice exclaimed out loud.

"That's what 4 years of living in a small apartment looks like."

"Small?!" Juice gave Faith a look.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Well I'm kind of a pack rat I guess, get it from my dad."

"Why don't you get up there and hand me the boxes while I put them down in the storage unit." Juice directed Faith.

"Good idea, it'll go a lot faster." Faith agreed as she walked up to step onto the truck. She felt a set of hands helping her up as she stepped onto the truck. She looked at Juice who gave her a smile.

"What?" He asked her innocently.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked him with a playful glare. She wasn't mad; in fact she had to give him credit how he managed to cop a feel.

"Just thought I'd help you up is all." Juice grinned.

"Uh huh." Faith smiled as she handed him a box.

"Maybe you should play some music well we unpack, make the time go faster." Juice grinned.

"Good idea." Faith smiled as she got out her I phone. She scrolled down the playlist she made for when she was loading up the truck in the first place and pressed play. The Jimi Hendricks experience "All Along The Watchtower" Soon started playing out of her Iphone.

Juice smiled as he watched Faith Jamming to the song, rocking her hips back and forth as she handed him the box.

A couple of hours later they had finally emptied out the U-haul except for a couple boxes.

"What about those boxes?" Juice nodded to the boxes that were left.

"I'm going to take them out and put them in my car. I'm running out of clean clothes." Faith said as she was took juices hand that he had offered to her as she stepped down from the truck. "Thanks." She gave Juice a half smile.

She walked over to the storage unit as she sighed and closed the door.

Just as Faith was finishing locking up, Juices phone went off.

He looked over at Faith. "I got to take this."

"Go head." Faith answered as she placed the padlock onto the door. She made sure it was secure. When she was sure it was secured, she made her way to the passenger side of the U haul. She got out her phone and was about to open the Game Center app when Juice climbed into the truck.

"Sorry, I got to get back to TM." Juice told Faith as he started the truck.

"It's okay, thanks for helping me out." Faith smiled.

"It was my pleasure." Juice grinned as he put the gear into drive and soon were leaving the public storage. Faith was an interesting girl, and he was glad he had an excuse to hang out with her today.

Faith couldn't help but smile at the last few hours she had spent with Juice. After the week of spending all that time alone while travelling across the country, it felt great to have someone to talk too, especially when that someone had a inner nerd just as much as she did.

She looked up, snapping out of her thoughts as she noticed they were back at the Motel parking lot. She stepped out the U-Haul and made her way to the driver's side.

"Here." Juice said as he handed her back the keys.

"Thanks." Faith replied as she slid them into her bag. She looked at Juice's hand, the bruising was barely noticble.

"Guess the ointment worked." She smiled nodding to his hand.

Juice looked down at the disappearing bruise on his knuckles. He laughed as he looked at her. "Yeah guess so."

"But if you tell anyone I used that stuff I'm totally denying it. The guys would give me so much shit if they knew." Juice smirked.

Faith laughed as she shook her head. "Don't worry your secrets safe with me."

"I'm sure it is." Juice winked at her as he walked towards his bike.

"Thank you Juice, for everything." Faith called out softly as she watched Juice put on his helmet. "If you ever decide to get another tattoo or anything let me know. I owe you one."

Juice dropped the strap he was about to do on the helmet as he heard the last sentence Faith had said out loud. He turned around to face her, pursing his lips as he contemplated the idea in his head. He couldn't contain the wide gleeful grin that spread across his face.

"Maybe there is something that you can do." Juice began as gave her a devious smile. "You know the local Carnivals in this week..."

"Yeah Fun Town? I use to go every summer as a kid." Faith smiled at the memories.

"Yeah well I'm going there with the guys tomorrow. You want to come?" He asked looking at her hopefully. "I mean we can hang out, just us."

Faith fought against the blush that was threatening to appear on her cheeks. Was Juice really asking her out? As cheesy as the thought of hanging out at FunTown was, Faith couldn't help but smile at the thought of hanging out with Juice at one of the places she loved to go to as a kid. It's not like she had anything else to do after work tomorrow.

Smiling she nodded her head. "That sounds like a plan. I haven't had a corn dog in years."

"Well, we have to make sure you get one." Juice said as his smile got even bigger as he snapped on his helmet. "I guess I'll see you then Faith."

Faith gave him a quick nod. "See you then Juice."

She watched as he started the Dyna. He looked back giving her a smile and quick wave before he rode off the motel parking lot.

Faith bit her lip to control herself from smiling too much. She shook her head as she turned around heading for her mustang. Just as she was about to get in her car she heard the rumbling of a motorcycle again.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she saw Juice making his way towards her.

"Forget something?" She asked him as she gave him a confused look as he pulled up next to her.

"Yeah...Maybe I should get your number in case you get lost on your way there." Juice said as he pulled out his personal phone, leaving the disposalable one in his inner Kutte pocket.

Faith arched her eyebrow as she gave Juice a look. "Wouldn't I call you then?"

"Yeah you can, here." He said as he handed his phone to her. "Just add your number and call it, so you get mine."

"Really?" She asked Juice as looked at him with a "You have got to be kidding look." She couldn't believe this is how he was trying to get her number. Faith bit her lip as she shook her head. Against her better judgement, she began to dial her number onto Juice's phone.

"If you wanted my number, all you had to do was ask." Faith teased with a smirk as she dialed her number. "Now you have mine..."

Her phone vibrated as she took it out of the pocket of her shorts. She showed Juice as his number flashed across the screen. "And I have yours."

Juice gave her a mischievous smile as she handed his phone back to him.

"See you at 7 tomorrow Faith." He called out as he watched her walk back to her Mustang, his eyes not leaving her hips, or her thighs, they had him hypnotized.

She turned around before climbing into her Mustang, her blue eyes catching his stare down.

She gave him a smoldering smile. "I'll be there."


End file.
